There's This Girl
by One More Thing
Summary: AU One shot. InuKag. Inuyasha needs some love advice. And who better to ask than his best friend Kagome! The course of love is sometimes more simple than you think...


This idea for a fic just came to me and it wouldn't leave. I know I haven't written a fic since like 2004 or something (not that I have a reputation of writing a lot anyway but…) and it probably won't be the best, but thanks for taking the time for reading it anyway!

This is a AU one shot fic (which happen to be my favorite kind) centered around Inuyasha and Kagome. Please read and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Thanks to Bri, Jess, and Nicole for reading my story and editing it for me! And Jess for helping with a title.

Note: They are all human. Inuyasha has violet eyes and black hair. Kagome has brown eyes. Inuyasha might be a little OOC, but I tried very hard not to.

**XxXxXxXxXxXx**

"Hey Kagome… can I ask you something?"

Kagome sighed taking a sip of her drink. Inuyasha always invited her to the Sunset Café when he had a problem. True they had been best friends since high school and were now in their third year from neighboring colleges, but she was starting to regret her earlier agreement to his invitation. Hopefully it wouldn't be family problems this time…

"You just did Inuyasha."

Inuyasha smirked, shaking his head as he reached for a fry.

"You know what I mean…"

"I seriously don't. Care to elaborate?" Kagome's mischievous smile burning through her mask of innocence. She took another sip.

"Well you see, there's this girl…"

Cutting him off with her sudden coughing fit, Kagome sputtered the rest of her drink on to the table. She immediately reached for a napkin, averting all eye contact with Inuyasha. It had been a long time since his interest in a girl…

"Kagome, quit avoiding me…"

Her heart stopped. He couldn't possibly know… could he? No, no defiantly not. He couldn't know that she…

"Look, I know that you don't like it when I bring you here as my little shrink but I really need your advice. I mean… you're a girl so…"

Kagome smiled at his flustered speech. She could do this. "I suppose since I am one of which you speak…" He smiled. "I'd be happy to offer my assistance Inuyasha. Just name it."

He smiled. "Good. Because my date is this Friday."

**XxXxXxXxXxXx**

_Sunday…_

"It's a miracle that she even went out with me in the first place…"

"That bad, huh?"

"You have no idea." Kagome laughed biting in to her burger. She supposed that she would be able to stomach two days of the Sunset Café's food.

"Just tell me what happened. Was it really that bad? Did you do as I said?"

"Of course!"

And the story began. Inuyasha had presented his date with Lilac flowers and it turned out that she was allergic to them. The car ride had been uncomfortably silent and when Inuyasha had turned on the radio to his favorite station, she had immediately called it "revolting music". At the restaurant she had single handedly picked the three most expensive things on the menu and Inuyasha was short about $10. And she refused to see a drive in movie saying that there was no need when we have "clean seats" and "personal space" at the theaters (she emphasized 'personal').

"She said she wanted something different from roses, what kind of women doesn't like hip hop and what's wrong with a little bit of an old fashion movie!? She said that she expected more from a Takata. I bet she has a thing for Sesshomaru..." He scowled noticeably.

Kagome's eyes softened. It really had been one of the worst dates she had ever heard. She reached for his hand. "You'll look back on all this one day and laugh…"

He squeezed her hand. "Yeah… but I still think that bitch still needs to marry a rich bastard…"

Kagome released his hand and dropped her eyes to the hamburger on her plate. She didn't order anything expensive… that accounted for something right? She quickly pushed the thought aside.

"I hope this isn't the only reason why you invited me here again… perhaps there is something else in your life that we can talk about… I'm always here for you Inuyasha…" Her voice softening ever so slightly.

Inuyasha didn't notice the change in octaves. "Yeah your right. Kagura is too depressing of a subject to broad over."

"There you go…"

"And that's not the only reason I called you here… again. Cause you see… well… there's this other girl…"

"Inuyasha! Another one! What is with you lately! Did you lose a bet?! Ask Miroku for advice?!"

Inuyasha looked taken back at her sudden outburst. But continued… his voice unwavering and his red cheeks the only indication that he was embarrassed.

"I just happen to see her while I was working out at the gym Saturday morning and she caught my attention…"

"Let me guess. The black tight spandex and sports bra was all you needed..."

"No! Of course not! I happen to notice much more from a girl than just her assets!" He didn't look too convincing…

"Really now. Care to elaborate?"

He laughed at her famous line. "She just had so much confidence in her ability and that attracted me to her. She didn't look like a push over at all." His voice suddenly became serious. "You know what it feels like to see someone and feel that they could maybe change your life for the better, right?"

'_You have no idea'_

Kagome smiled faintly for Inuyasha's sake and forced herself to make eye contact. She wasn't sure if she could listen much longer to his attractions to women. What would happen if he actually got a permanent girlfriend? She would be able to bear it much longer…

"Kagome, are you all right?" Inuyasha questioned after her lack of answer. His eyes became worried as he took her hand, running his fingers over her knuckles.

The contact left Kagome's heart beating fast and all the blood rushed to her face. She just hoped he didn't notice or question… "I-I'm fine Inuyasha." She had to control her breathing better. "Oh and yes I know exactly what that feeling is." She recalled that she had never answered his question.

"Good" He replied, releasing her hand. The detachment leaving Kagome saddened.

"Anyway, before I knew it, I told her that I would call her about possible dinner plans Friday night… so what do you suggest I do?"

"Well… to ease the tension of the first date, why not m-make it a double? I think I could find someone and accompany you?" _'It would mean nothing of course and watching the two bond would be painful to watch… but I will do it… for Inuyasha…'_

"No." Inuyasha replied, immediately backing at such an idea and surprising himself with his sudden reply.

"No?"

"No." Inuyasha restated even more firmly than before. His were eyes dead serious. What had gotten in to him?

"Okay… I guess it wasn't a good idea sorry…" She dropped her hands to her lap and kept her eyes down cast. _'He really doesn't want me there…'_

Inuyasha stiffened._ 'Oh shit…' _

"Kagome listen it's not like that… and you know it. It's just…" _'Gods, I don't even have an answer for myself…'_ He wiped his forehead with his hand and tried again. "You're my… best friend and I trust you more than anything… but you're just going to have to understand like you always do…"

Kagome raised her head and locked gazes with him. _'He doesn't mean any harm Kagome…so don't make him feel guilty.'_

"Of course I understand Inuyasha. Don't worry about it…"

Inuyasha nodded, but not lifting the subject completely from his mind. "I think I'll ask Miroku for the double. He'll be able to find someone no problem I guess…" Kagome smiled at him. It was forced.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha, but I have to get going. Mom needs me at home. I'll see you." She put up a cheerful wave and walked out the door.

Inuyasha sat there thinking over what had just occurred. _'She has done so much for me and I keep giving her shit right back…'_

He stood up and left the money on the table. Walking down the street, he felt the sun on his face and sighed. Reaching in to his pocket, he fished out his phone to call Miroku.

'_I just couldn't stand the thought of seeing her with someone else…'_

**XxXxXxXxXxXx**

"God dammit all!" Inuyasha cursed as he kicked an empty soda can that was in his way. It was a beautiful Friday night with a full moon rising over head. Defiantly a perfect night for a first date… or so Inuyasha had hoped.

The date had gone fairly well in the beginning. Sango and him and been chatting comfortably with no uncomfortable silences or screw ups so far. That is until Miroku showed up… but of course he had his reputation to uphold.

Damn pervert…

Miroku looked perfectly confident and at ease as he walked in to the restaurant with his date, Keiko, clinging happily on to his arm. Inuyasha was almost positive that Miroku wouldn't try anything especially in Inuyasha's time of "need". His thought was completely thrown away when he saw the look on Miroku's face as he spotted Sango sitting next to Inuyasha. Even Keiko had to have noticed Miroku's eyes shooting out of his sockets, a faint lecherous grin crossing his features.

So while waiting for their food, Miroku oh so subtly began an innocent chat with Sango asking everything about her. Sango didn't miss the fact that he was holding her hand the whole time…

The two other bystanders seemed to take the hint. Keiko annoyed yet unhurt for his invitation to dinner was obviously on a whim. Inuyasha on the other hand, already stressed out over his argument with Kagome, let it go since he expected nothing else from Miroku and the fact that he had felt nothing too special from Sango in their 10 minutes of speaking to one another.

Fed up with Miroku's constant compliments, and ignoring Keiko's pointless attempts to start idle chit-chat with him, he walked out of the restaurant, mumbling an apology as he excused himself and sending a glare in Miroku's direction.

Inuyasha pulled his brown leather jacket closer to neck. Now he was outside in the cool crisp air, playing soccer with an old can, and thinking of no one else but Kagome. He hadn't spoken to her since Sunday.

'_She still seemed pretty upset over what I said to her… though I was being sort of an asshole. I should have explained myself better instead of leaving it off so bluntly. Maybe I'll try and call her again later.' _

Walking along the sidewalk, Inuyasha soon found himself on a park bench still brooding over Kagome.

'_How pathetic am I? Two dates in a row and I nothing seems to be right. Maybe Kagura was right, about me and my Takata blood line. I may never find the right girl…'_

"Perhaps you have already found her."

Inuyasha's head snapped up. He hadn't realized that he had spoken the last bit out loud. He carefully took in the women in front of him. Tall with a long red skirt, black jacket, and a face with that of…

"K-Kagome?"

The women smiled knowingly. "Oh so is that her name?"

"N-No! I mean yes! No wait! Found who?" His eyes narrowed suspiciously.

The woman laughed lightly. Her composure still confident even as she took a few steps toward Inuyasha. "What is your name?"

He looked cautious and suspicious. "…Inuyasha"

"Well Inuyasha, I apologize for eavesdropping, but I couldn't help over hearing… love problems I presume…?"

Inuyasha stumbled slight at such a strong word. _'Love? Keh. No way. I am not even close to that category in Kagome's opinion. Someone else has such privileges… ' _He growled at the thought. Someone else with Kagome?! Taking care of her?! Protecting her?! _'No.'_

"I suppose by the mixture of emotions flashing across your face, you really do care about this girl…"

'_Since when has being with Kagome ever been a privilege…?'_

"Don't let such strong emotions rot within you forever or you will truly be alone…"

'_But I have to. Her happiness is more important than mine. I cannot burden her with such feelings. I care about her too much…' _Too caught up with the war within himself, Inuyasha just barely noticed the woman walking away, confidence and all. She obviously preferred small talk…

"W-Wait! Hold on a sec!"

The woman gracefully turned around, an all knowing smile on her face. "I'd be happy to offer more assistance, so just name it."

An unwanted and yet welcomed image of Kagome flashed in his mind. He regrettably pushed it back, his mind already made up. _'Kagome has always been there for me and I don't think I could give even a fraction of what she gives to me… She deserves better…'_

"I just wanted to know if I could have your number. In case you wanted to grab some coffee some time…" The words felt like acid in his mouth. He was throwing away something precious and he knew it.

The smile on the woman's face faded. "Have you heard nothing that I have said? I must say that it quite cowardice to try to take an easy way out…"

Inuyasha's face angered at the insult. "It's my decision and I'll do what I want. So can I have your phone number or not?" He was starting to have second thoughts. Maybe this woman wasn't exactly the confident and kind person she had come off as. Plenty more fish in the sea he supposed…

The woman sighed and pulled out a pen and paper from her purse. "Very well then. I've done all that I can." She replied as she quickly scribbled down her cell number. "My name is Kikyou by the way. Think over what I said though…" And with that she briskly walked away in to the night.

Inuyasha stared at the piece of paper in his hand and jammed it in to his pocket. _'I have a lot of thinking to do…' _He checked his watch. 8:20. Just in time to catch dessert.

He had, after all, left Keiko as the third wheel…

**XxXxXxXxXxXx**

Kagome sighed as she finished filing what she hoped to be the last of her work. Seriously, what was she thinking? Coming in to work on her "day off". What a way to waste a Friday night. She could be doing other things.

'_Like talking to Inuyasha.'_

"Ouch!" Crap. Now she had a paper cut. And all because of some unwanted thoughts? She really needed to get out more…

"Hey stranger. Don't recall ever seeing you here on Friday nights." Kagome looked up to see Ayame Haiyase, a fellow worker of hers with the office next to hers. "And what's with that look? I may not be a mind reader, but I can certainly tell that's the look of a love troubled mind…?"

"You know me too well Ayame." Kagome smiled sweetly as she reached in to her desk for a band aid. "But I still don't want to trouble you with my problems. Kouga probably gives you enough each day."

"True. But it all pays off by the end of the day. Inuyasha can be quite clueless which probably gives you enough each day as well." She winked.

"Touché."

Ayame laughed. "There's the Kagome I know." She pulled up a chair next to Kagome. "So what has he done this time?"

Kagome's eyes saddened once more. "I just don't know what to do. I'm so afraid to approach him about how I feel when I know he is trying to find someone… and not me…" Tears were starting to form now. Perfect…

Ayame handed her a tissue. "Kagome. I'm almost positive that if you open up to him, he will as well. I've seen the way he looks at you…"

"As a friend…"

"No." She broke in sternly. "His eyes tell all Kagome, trust me." She embraced her in a hug. "Just talk to him. He won't let you go that easily…"

Kagome hugged back embracing her friend tightly. "Thanks Ayame. I'll think on it…" She pulled away and wiped the remaining tears in her eyes. "You're the best…"

"No you are. Inuyasha just hasn't realized it yet…" And with that she walked out of the room. Kagome smiled faintly as she watched her walk out. She glanced at the clock. 8:20. Better start packing up…

**XxXxXxXxXxXx**

Inuyasha paced furiously around the room, glancing a few times at the cursed cell phone and phone number laying innocently on his desk. He must have been running on pure adrenaline. He hadn't gotten a lot of sleep, tossing and turning all night, brooding over his choices.

He came to a decision after a few minutes and cautiously reached for his phone, staring at the number on the paper as if they were his death sentence. _'Kagome's happiness is what matters most…'_

He dialed the numbers on the paper slowly and lifted the phone to his ear. It rang 4 times before the voice mail picked up. At least there would be no confrontation…

"Hello Kikyou? This is Inuyasha…"

**XxXxXxXxXxXx**

Kagome sat on the park bench clutching her thin sweater closer to her body. What was Inuyasha thinking? Meeting at the park at 9:00 at night? Didn't he have better things to do on a Saturday?!

She pushed all the possibilities aside and rubbed her hands together to generate warmth. _'That reminds me, I need to go shopping. Buy a new jacket. Winter is right around the corner.'_

"You look pretty absorbed in your thoughts Kagome…" She jumped and turned to face Inuyasha, who was looking pretty smug at catching her off guard. She laughed lightly and moved over on the bench so he could sit. "About time you got here…"

"Sorry. I had to think about some things. Important things…" His voice was so soft she almost didn't catch it. She stared at his face which, at the moment, was staring at a crack on the sidewalk. A breeze blew by and she shivered.

Inuyasha noticed her shaking. "Stupid." He stated and took off his jacket to drape over her shoulders. She mumbled thanks, hiding her face from an oncoming blush.

"Uh… you never did tell me what happened on your double date." She pulled the jacket closer and leaned on his shoulder. _'It smells just like him…'_

"Oh yeah… well let's just say that I'm still single and Miroku is not…"

Kagome lifted her head to stare in to his eyes. He looked amused but serious nonetheless. "You're serious?" He nodded. "He may never change…"

"Yeah…" The silence continued for a few minutes neither one breaking the ice first with conversation.

"I'm kind of glad you asked me out here Inuyasha." He looked surprised. "I wanted to talk to you about something…"

"Me too." He blushed. She smiled and leaned on his shoulder again.

He leaned closer and closed his eyes. _'She smells so nice and sweet…'_

"Why don't you say what's on your mind first Inuyasha. You were the one who invited me here in the first place." The seriousness of the situation suddenly hit Inuyasha and he realized how nervous he was. "Uh… well… Kagome… I-I-I just wanted to…" He couldn't find the words to say.

"Wanted to?" She looked confused. Inuyasha never let it off that he was nervous or scared. He remained silent for a few more moments. "Are you okay?" she asked. "Do you have a fever?" She placed a hand on his forehead.

"No." he stated quietly taking her hand off his forehead and holding it in his lap, not letting go. He couldn't go out like this. He needed a better approach, one that wouldn't leave her suspicious but understanding all the same. He had to swallow his pride…

"Inuyasha?" She broke through his thoughts.

"Listen Kagome…" _'Better approach now…'_ "You see… there's this girl…"

Kagome felt her heart thump loudly in her chest. _'No. Not another one…' _Why did he continue this tirade of questions from her?! Tears were forming in her eyes and it would be very difficult to hide them now. She turned her face away and released his hand, trying to keep her voice from cracking as well… "You are aware that we aren't at the Sunset Café, right Inuyasha?" she stated trying to light the mood, mostly for her own benefit.

"Keh. Of course. It's closed at 8:30." Great. Now he would probably think was unworthy and stupid. More tears came in to her eyes.

"Kagome please listen to me. This is important…" He grabbed her chin to face him. His eyes looked so full of compassion and... No. She must be imagining things.

"This girl…" he started feeling a little more confident after looking at her. She always made him feeling stronger… "She is probably one of the most confident and beautiful woman I have ever met."

Kagome broke away from his hold on her to stare at the ground, but Inuyasha continued to look at her. "I see." She replied. Her eyes were hidden underneath her bangs to hide the already shed tears.

"She has attracted me since the day I met her. And although she may not return my feelings, I just want her to know that I think she has become the most important person in my life. And I think that I may love her… more than she will ever know…" Kagome's heart was breaking. She could feel it. Hearing him confess his "love" to yet another woman destroyed any remaining hope that he thought of her more than a friend. The tears were falling freely down her cheeks and for some reason, she didn't care. She felt numb…

He continued. "I feel stronger when I am with her and more confident in what I can do. To put it short, she makes me feel…complete. I am so happy that I met her…" Kagome was barely listening now.

"…seven years ago…" Kagome's head snapped. Okay… she had definitely heard that… and she was pretty sure she had heard right… right? She stared in to his eyes and realized he had never looked so serious.

"You know what the best part about her is Kagome…" She shook her head numbly. This can't be right… "She's sitting right next to me…"

**XxXxXxXxXxXx**

'_Hello Kikyou? This is Inuyasha… and before you jump to conclusions, I'm not calling to ask you out for coffee. I just want to say thanks… for the advice you gave me in the park. Perhaps you are right… and yes that is a compliment… I rarely ever say that to anyone, let alone someone I just met. What was I thinking asking you for your number? Wait! I mean… not that you aren't attractive and all and… Oh shit… never mind. Anyway…you were right about… everything, so thanks again…'_

**XxXxXxXxXxXx**

Kagome gasped. She couldn't believe her ears… He _loved _her. Her! Even after all the little shrink appointments, he loved _her_. She smiled more brightly than she had the entire week. Hell, probably her whole life… Ah, life was so good right now…

Inuyasha broke his gaze with her to stare out in front of him. He was pretty proud of himself for saying all those things without faltering at all. He may be clueless at some points, but he knew the truth about Kagome's feelings for him. Her eyes said it all… It made him feel so content… he was on top of the world…

He chuckled to him self as such an image came to his mind and he closed his eyes. Ah, life was so good… but he couldn't stop his little game. Not now… he smiled smugly.

"So what do you suggest I do, Kagome? He stared directly in to her eyes. He must've looked so cocky right then and there…

Kagome obviously caught the hint. "Well Inuyasha…" She twirled a lock of hair around her finger, smiling coyly. "I think that this girl would very much like it if you were to kiss her right now…"

"You want to elaborate on that?" She laughed and scooted closer to him. He cradled her face with both hands and wiped all evidence of tears from her face. He smiled. "I think I can manage such a simple request…" And with that, he brought his face down to hers for their first kiss. Once of many to come…

_"Always remember to forget the troubles that pass your way, but never forget to remember the blessings that come each day." (or seven years ago in this case…)_

_Fin_

**XxXxXxXxXxXx**

I don't think I have ever spent so long on a story. Please review! I worked so hard on this story re reading it like a billion times! It would mean so much to if you did!

Just say "good job" and that will be enough! But of course, feel free to say more! Any writing tips would be wonderful as well!

I am sorry if the characters were OOC or some of the scenes were a little rushed. That was not my intent!

Thanks again for reading! I love you all! And I'll love you more if you review!


End file.
